


Ты первый, придурок

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Companionable Snark, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Когда трехлетний роман без обязательств приводит к случайной - один шанс на миллион - беременности, Гарри с Драко спорят, кто сообщит Малфоям и Уизли. Они решают сразиться в подрывного дурака, и Драко, конечно, жульничает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Ты первый, придурок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You First, Loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793110) by [zeitgeistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeistic/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> Подрывной дурак, ну или взрывающиеся карты - это Exploding Snap :)

\- Проигравший ведет переговоры.

\- Я так и сказал, - закатил глаза Драко. - Бери уже карту.

\- И помни: я прошел школу близнецов Уизли. Можешь даже не пытаться меня наебать, Малфой.

\- Да ну? - хитро ухмыльнулся Драко. - А я-то думал, что занимаюсь этим последние три года. Отсюда все наши проблемы, забыл?

\- Забудешь тут. Видимо, ближайшие восемнадцать лет я только об этом и буду думать.

\- Даю тебе шесть месяцев, чтобы сменить настрой, - нахмурился Драко.

Гарри тоже выглядел не сильно веселым. Перспективы сексуальной жизни на эти шесть месяцев были весьма туманны, а он уже отвык обходиться без разрядки. Нельзя сказать, чтобы они трахались регулярно, однако перерывы между встречами составляли не больше месяца, а в последнее время они и вовсе виделись чуть ли не каждый день. Гарри не был уверен, значило ли это, что их отношения перешли на новую ступень или им просто было одиноко и не с кем переспать.

Вообще-то Гарри редко бывало одиноко. Он не привязывался к людям, но иногда скучал по Драко, хотя он был тем еще мудилой. Отогнав от себя неуместные мысли, Гарри вытащил карту из колоды, и она взорвалась, не успел он положить ее на стол. _Бля-ять._

Довольно ухмыляясь, Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил на груди руки:

\- Ну что, аппарируем к моим? Или хочешь сначала обрадовать Уизли?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал Гарри, впрочем, без особого запала. - И почему именно я всегда попадаю в такое дерьмо? Я же хороший. Я никому не причинил зла. Ну, разве что всегда забываю про день рождения Гермионы.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, дорогуша. Пожалуй, начнем с мэнора.

Гарри беспомощно уставился на Драко, чувствуя, как к нему подступает ужас. "Соберись, тряпка, - приказал он себе. - Ты аврор, мать твою, а не нежная барышня". Не убьют же его Нарцисса с Люциусом, пусть он и обрюхатил их ненаглядного сыночка. Но вот как отреагируют Уизли? Вдруг они не простят Драко его прошлого, и заставят Гарри выбирать между ним и собой?

От этих мыслей тянуло блевать.

Они и сами узнали всего три недели назад, что было пиздец как неожиданно: истории известны лишь четыре случая незапланированной мужской беременности, и, _конечно же_ , именно они стали пятым. Гарри никогда не задумывался об отцовстве, поэтому впал в панику, зато Драко принял все на удивление спокойно, не устрашившись даже растяжек.

Вот блин, он снова об этом думает. Гарри вообще часто думал о Драко - даже слишком часто, еще до того, как узнал о беременности.

\- Может, немного подождем?

\- Чего именно? - прищурился Драко.

\- Следующего месяца? - с надеждой предложил Гарри.

Драко наморщил нос, но Гарри-то знал, что он и сам был в ужасе от необходимости рассказать родителям.

\- Ну ладно, - наконец, фыркнул он. – Тем более, гормоны что-то совсем разбушевались. Идем, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Нет, лучше я сам тебя трахну, пока не стал слишком толстым.

\- Я не против, - Гарри вскочил со стула в предвкушении приятного вечера: вместо напряженного разговора с Малфоями ему кое-что обломится.

Драко стянул футболку и неторопливо направился в ванную. Обернувшись, он послал Гарри супер-развратный взгляд, и тот мечтательно подумал, что сейчас его выебут, как шлюшку.

Вот только семье Уизли знать об этом необязательно. А-а, пофиг, он подумает об этом в следующем месяце.

*

Четыре недели спустя Гарри почти поверил, что Драко забыл о его проигрыше.

Четыре недели и три часа спустя его надежды рухнули.

\- Мать говорила со мной по камину, и отвязаться от приглашения не удалось, - сообщил Драко, завязывая перед зеркалом галстук. – Я сказал, что кое-кого приведу, так что в воскресенье мы идем на обед. И не забудь о своем проигрыше.

Хорошее настроение Гарри испарилось без следа.

\- Да чтоб тебя, Драко, серьезно?

\- Боюсь, что да.

Гарри нахмурился и обнял Драко со спины – может, это его отвлечет. Он был на третьем месяце, и живот легко прикрывался мешковатыми мантиями. Однако если Драко надевал старую футболку Гарри, которая была ему маловата, было похоже, что у него появилось небольшое – совершенно очаровательное – брюшко. Гарри положил руки на мягкую округлость живота Драко и опустил голову ему на плечо. Конечно, еще слишком рано для толчков и подобной фигни, но при одной мысли о том, что внутри находится живое существо, Гарри распирало от восторга. Иногда ему даже _хотелось_ поделиться с Роном и Гермионой.

Конечно, давно следовало бы им сказать – Драко был вовсе не против афишировать их странный роман (который, по правде говоря, вовсе не заслуживал такого громкого названия). Возможно, Малфою даже доставило бы удовольствие дать понять семье Уизли, что он регулярно потрахивал их обожаемого Гарри последние три года.

И это так не вязалось с образом Драко. Он заработал себе репутацию великолепного ублюдка (в общем-то, он им и был, но Гарри это даже нравилось), которого не интересуют отношения. Иногда Поттеру трудно было поверить, что он проводит три ночи в неделю с холодным и надменным Малфоем, начальником отдела политических новостей, который в «Пророке» прозвали «Батальоном сучек». Отчасти потому, что там же работала Панси Паркинсон.

\- Ты мог бы написать об этом статью, - промурлыкал Гарри. – «Сексуальный, но бессердечный журналист умудрился залететь от Гарри Поттера. Исповедь от первого лица».

Драко усмехнулся:

\- За такой заголовок мы с Панси сразу бы тебя уволили. И помни, ты должен сказать моим родителям. Карточный долг это святое, Поттер.

\- Ох, твоя мама меня возненавидит. А жаль, ведь мы могли бы и подружиться.

\- Только подумай о реакции Люциуса, - насмешливо протянул Драко.

\- Его я вообще боюсь. А вдруг он превратит меня в туалетный столик?

\- О, не беспокойся – я поставлю его в своей спальне.

\- Учти, если я не смогу ходить на работу, вы с малышом Поттером умрете с голоду!

\- С малышом Малфоем, - Драко вырвался из его объятий и повернулся к Гарри лицом. – Хочешь наследника - вынашивай его сам.

Гарри хотел было немного поспорить, однако передумал, почувствовав, как в бедро ему упирается твердый член. Он опустился на колени, неторопливо развел полы мантии и нащупал ширинку. Подняв голову, Гарри уткнулся в плавный изгиб живота Драко и почувствовал, как участилось его дыхание. Наверное, это странно, но беременный Драко возбуждал его еще больше.

Он расстегнул пуговицы и медленно стянул с Драко брюки, высвобождая член. Драко замер в предвкушении, не в силах оторвать взгляда ото рта Гарри.

\- Не терпится, Малфой? – сам не выдержав, Гарри легко лизнул головку.

Драко недвусмысленно схватил его за волосы и прижал ближе:

\- Давай уже, не тяни.

Довольный его нетерпением, Гарри послушно заглотил член на всю длину. Вскоре он вошел в совершенно восхитительный ритм, и все, чего ему хотелось, – никогда не останавливаться. Драко, по всей видимости, – напряженные бедра мелко подрагивают, голова запрокинута – желал того же.

\- Ох ты ж блять, Гарри, - проскулил Драко, и Поттер почти с благоговейным восторгом увидел, как у него закатились глаза. Позабыв о своем намерении отсасывать целую вечность, Гарри со второй попытки расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах и принялся яростно дрочить в такт толчкам в рот Драко. Когда Драко называет Гарри по имени, у того просто сносит крышу. Сколько раз он кончал сразу после этого – обычно с членом в заднице, но сегодня и этого не понадобилось. Чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца, а по подбородку течет струйка предэякулята, Гарри вздрогнул и кончил себе в ладонь. Размазав свою сперму по члену Драко, свободной рукой Гарри схватил его за задницу. Драко хватило пары резких фрикций, и струя горячей спермы брызнула Гарри в рот.

Драко _определенно_ знал, как примирить его с визитом в мэнор.

*

Люциус выглядел так, будто не мог решить, что лучше: убить Гарри сразу или немного помучить. Он его не винил – любой был бы в шоке, узнав, что его сын уже три года встречается с бывшим школьным врагом. Нарцисса была весьма учтива, однако бросала на мужа укоризненные взгляды каждый раз, когда он – с маниакальным упорством - пытался передать Гарри солонку.

Гарри подумал, что пресная пища не так уж плоха – во всяком случае, если ему еще дорога жизнь

\- Что ж, мистер Поттер, - начала Нарцисса. – Драко рассказывал, что вы часто пересекаетесь по работе. Не думали построить политическую карьеру?

\- Да ну ее в жопу, - выпалил Гарри, все еще размышляя о том, правда ли Люциус пытался его отравить. Поняв, _что_ сказал, он подпрыгнул на стуле, и виновато посмотрел на Драко – тот нервно глотнул воды, и вдруг закашлялся.

Гарри вскочил и постучал его по спине, панически думая, что если Драко задохнется, он и никто другой будет виноват в его смерти.

\- Садись на место, - прохрипел Драко и кривовато улыбнулся родителям.

Они, не сговариваясь, смотрели на Поттера. Тот откашлялся:

\- Простите за все это. Знаю, у меня ужасные манеры, но Драко над этим работает.

Кажется, они слегка смягчились, и остаток обеда прошел неплохо – за исключением того, что Гарри так и не заставил себя сообщить, что Драко носит его ребенка.

*

На четвертый месяц Гарри уговорил Драко вместе сходить к колдомедику. После того, как им сообщили о беременности, Малфой упорно посещал Мунго в одиночестве – пользуясь статусом ведущего репортера, он мог отлучаться с работы днем, а для Гарри это было непозволительной роскошью – начальник отдела в аврорате всегда должен быть на месте.

Целитель наставил палочку на живот Драко, и в воздухе появилась небольшая голограмма.

\- Какого хрена? – беспомощно пролепетал Малфой. Ему только что объяснили, что недельный приступ тошноты был вызван вовсе не кофе со скисшим молоком. Стоило ему связаться с Гарри, мать его, Поттером, как жизнь наполнилась невероятными событиями, достойных разворота в «Придире»

\- Двойня, - слабым голосом вторил ему Гарри.

Целитель невозмутимо указал на нижнюю часть голограммы – на взгляд Гарри, она ничем не отличалась от верхней:

\- Обе девочки.

\- Погоди, это что, вагина? – откинувшийся было на подушки Драко заинтересованно приподнялся. – Выглядит довольно странно.

\- Сам ты странный, - рассеянно ответил Гарри, и целитель, похоже, был с ним согласен. – Никогда не видел, что ли?

\- Я гей, - Драко оскорбленно поджал губы. – Кретин.

\- Ну, я подумал, вдруг ты, - он усмехнулся, - гм, экспериментировал в юности.

\- Еще как! – возмутился Малфой. - Но с парнями.

Он повернулся к целителю:

\- Что ж, новости, конечно, не самые радостные. Я-то надеялся посмотреть, как Поттер будет вынашивать себе наследника, а вы говорите, что этот удачливый сукин сын получит его на халяву.

Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся колдомедику:

\- Не обращайте внимания, он всегда такой.

Он подвинул стул поближе к кушетке, на которой лежал Драко, и взял его за руку:

\- Спасибо, детка, – не ожидал, но, думаю, будет круто.

\- Не стоит благодарности, Поттер, - голос Драко буквально сочился ехидством, но сам он выглядел весьма довольным.

Выходя из Мунго, Гарри с идиотским видом разглядывал снимок двух амебоподобных зародышей и чувствовал, что горы способен перевернуть. Все, что угодно, если это попросит Драко.

\- Думаю, сейчас уж точно пора рассказать нашим, - осторожно замечает Драко.

Ох… ну почти все.

Их с Люциусом стойкая взаимная неприязнь не пропала, и Гарри по-прежнему не был уверен, что в его пудинг не подсыпят мышьяка, однако они все-таки стали чуточку терпимее друг к другу, и не хотелось бы нарушать это хрупкое равновесие.

А это обязательно произойдет, если Гарри скажет, что заделал его сыну ребенка. Точнее, двух. И один – одна – из них не будет носить фамилию Малфой.

Он не отказывается от карточного долга – нет, просто хотелось бы увидеть дочерей перед тем, как их дедуля размозжит ему голову фамильным табуретом.

*

Гарри решает, что лучше уж они потренируются на семье Уизли, потому что Малфои явно опаснее. По крайней мере, Артур вряд ли его отравит (выживет из Министерства/очернит в печати). К несчастью, папаша Малфой полностью восстановил свое влияние после войны, так что нельзя с ним не считаться.

Сказано – сделано. Гарри сообщил Молли, что приведет _друга_ на Воскресный Вечерок Уизли (название придумал Артур), а затем поставил Драко перед фактом посещения Вечерка.

\- Мне надеть галстук? – Драко обреченно вздохнул.

\- М-м, нет, - промурлыкал Гарри. - Подожди до вечера – думаю, я найду ему лучшее применение в нашей спальне.

Он швырнул Драко свои старые джинсы и жизнерадостную оранжевую футболку с надписью “Пушки Педдл рулят” (жалкая попытка задобрить Рона).

\- Не такой уж она отстой, - сказал он возмущенному Драко. – Давай надевай: за это обещаю оседлать тебя и трахать, сколько захочешь. Ну соглашайся, будет весело.

Поворчав, Драко покорно натянул предложенное одеяние. Его живот стремительно увеличивался в размерах, так что, если Драко хотел быть активной стороной, эта поза была наиболее удобной.

Несмотря на округлость живота, беременность все еще удавалось скрыть: выходя на улицу, Драко использовал отводящие взгляд чары, так что со стороны казалось, что он просто слегка раздался в боках.

Как ни странно, Молли совсем не удивилась появлению Драко:

\- Ну наконец-то, дорогой. Мы думали, так тебя и не увидим. Рон говорит, вы с Гарри постоянно пересекаетесь по работе.

\- Он сдает мне своих коррумпированных начальников, - любезно пояснил Драко. – У нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

\- А что Гарри получает взамен? – поддела его Гермиона, потягивающая красное вино за другим концом стола.

Гарри и Драко враждебно на нее уставились.

\- Головную боль, по всей вероятности, - предположил Рон. – У меня при виде Малфоя всегда башка раскалывается.

\- Драко очень хорош… - начал Гарри, и запнулся на полуслове. В применении Фелляцио? Позе “наездница сзади”? Утреннем сексе? – … в покраске стен, - закончил он, игнорируя негодующие взгляды Драко. – Он помогает мне в ремонте на площади Гриммо.

\- Как это мило, - сдержанно улыбнулась Гермиона. – Советую вплотную заняться свинцовой краской, а то я все время беспокоюсь, как бы Роза не съела кусок штукатурки.

У него на стенах свинцовая краска?! Но Драко живет в небольшой студии, вчетвером они там просто не уместятся. Поэтому сразу после родов они думали переехать на Гриммо, где целых шесть спален и даже есть газон. Но если на стенах эта идиотская свинцовая краска, – а вдруг еще асбест, не приведи Мерлин, – то детям там не место!

\- Рада, что ты решил остепениться, - заявила Молли, чем повергла Гарри в окончательный ступор. Знают они или нет? – Дом Блэков – настоящее родовое гнездо.

\- Гм. Оно, конечно, да, - промямлил Гарри.

\- А я смотрю, Малфоя нехило так разнесло! – радостно возопил Рон. – Все просиживаешь штаны в офисе?

И это был идеальный момент, чтобы сказать: “А вот и нет, он просто ждет ребенка!”. Драко исподтишка пнул Гарри в лодыжку, побуждая к действию, однако тот слишком беспокоился о канцерогенах, которыми, возможно, полон его дом, и промолчал.

\- Рональд! – укорила сына миссис Уизли, а Гермиона дала ему подзатыльник.

Драко умудрился едко ответить, не выходя за рамки приличий, и вечер потек своим чередом.

Гарри сидел, не понимая, что ест и о чем рассказывает ему Артур. К тому времени, когда все начали расходиться по домам, он так и не сказал про скорое прибавление в их не-семействе.

Свинцовая краска, вот же дерьмо. Нужно срочно этим заняться.

*

Гарри взял отгул на неделю, затарился дюжиной банок бежевой краски и даже приобрел пособие “В ожидании чуда: как обезопасить магический дом для детей”. Сутки напролет он красил стены, а во вторник его навестил Драко. Окинув взглядом взъерошенные волосы и его замызганные, жесткие от краски брюки, он усмехнулся:

\- Вьешь гнездышко, Поттер?

Драко прошел в гостиную, старательно огибая пятна свежей краски на ковре – сначала Гарри думал снять его, чтобы не запачкать, но тогда бы он запачкал паркет. Поразмыслив, он забил хер на детали – главным было обезопасить дом.

\- Все-таки хочешь, чтобы мы здесь жили?

Почувствовав серьезность вопроса, Гарри положил малярный валик на газету прежде, чем ответить:

\- А ты?

\- Вообще я думал подыскать нам квартиру попросторней, - закатил глаза Драко. – Но приличных вариантов в центре города не так-то много. Родители зовут жить с ними, но, боюсь, я сыт Уилтширом по горло.

\- Площадь Гриммо – это как раз центр.

\- Очевидно, так. Но мы никогда не обсуждали, что будем делать, ну – _после_.

\- Да, - неловко сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как от пристального взгляда Драко из головы исчезают все мысли, - знаю.

\- Сегодня ты первый раз за два месяца ночевал отдельно.

\- Было хреново. Я не смог заснуть и красил стены почти восемнадцать часов. А перед этим удалял свинцовую краску. Ты знал, что для этого нужно получить разрешение от Министерства? Еще и заплатить штраф – они сказали, что я «подвергаю магический мир потенциальной опасности», ха. А наверху было два боггарта, и камины совсем запылились…

\- Гарри.

\- Да? – моментально заткнулся он. Болтовня прикрывала его страх перед серьезным разговором, что было весьма по-детски.

\- Я думал, что, может, нам стоит съехаться. Ну, по-настоящему. И ты вроде как был со мной согласен, но вчера не пришел домой, и я… Я неправильно понял твои намерения?

 _Домой_. Гарри тяжело сглотнул:

\- Нет, ты не ошибся. Я тоже этого хочу.

Драко мягко улыбнулся, и сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Эта улыбка предназначена только для него – остальному миру приходится довольствоваться ледяными ухмылками из арсенала «Батальона Сучек». От близости Драко – Гарри никогда к этому не привыкнет – его повело. Решительно шагнув вперед, он подхватил Драко на руки (тот возмущенно указал на то, что Гарри измазал краской его лучшую мантию) и понес в сторону спальни.

\- Ох, ну и тяжелый же ты, - хихикнул Гарри на полпути.

\- Иди в жопу, - посоветовал Драко за секунду до того, как наклониться и поцеловать его. Они слегка зашатались, потому что от поцелуя у Гарри подкосились ноги. Застонав, он собрал волю в кулак и с рекордной скоростью преодолел оставшийся путь. Вчера он не был _дома_ не потому, что ночевал не на съемной квартире, а потому, что был вдали от Драко. И неважно, где они жили, главное – чтобы вместе.

*

Ох, блять, как же хорошо, что беременность у волшебников длится только семь месяцев – потому что на исходе пятого Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не придушить ублюдка. Драко стал еще более раздражительным и стервозным, чем обычно (Гарри и не думал, что такое возможно!), а также зациклился на своей талии – точнее, на ее отсутствии. До появления на свет девочек остался хорошо, если месяц, а Гарри едва очистил от докси ванную на втором этаже. Гриммо и близко не стоял к тому, чтобы стать безопасным местом для младенцев, что приводило его в исступление.

А сейчас Драко вышвыривает его из собственного дома. Точнее, он вроде как стал их общим, но, тем не менее – Гарри первый его занял!

\- Я не шучу! – выкрикнул Драко. Его лицо и шея пошли пунцовыми пятнами, что внезапно умилило Гарри: точно также Драко выглядел за секунду до оргазма.

\- Убирайся! – завизжал он, вырывая Гарри из приятных дум.

\- Но, детка, - начал было Поттер. – Ладно тебе. Я не хотел. Случайно так получилось.

\- Меня это не интересует, - фыркнул Драко. – Просто знай, что ты все разрушил. Разрушил _нас_.

По правде говоря, Драко _немного_ драматизировал. «Это всего лишь чертова футболка», - хотел сказать Гарри, но вовремя перестроился:

\- Понимаешь, я думал, что только красное нужно стирать отдельно.

\- Оранжевый – это производный от красного, недоумок! – Драко швырнул на пол свою некогда белую (а теперь – очаровательного оранжевого оттенка) футболку.

Гарри застонал. Мерлин знает почему (наверно, он хренов извращенец), но оскорбления от Драко всегда его заводили. Гарри почувствовал, как у него встает при одной мысли о том, что вместо ругани можно было бы взять оба члена в кулак, смазать их оливковым маслом и тереться друг о друга целую вечность – или хотя бы пока они не обкончаются до потери сознания. Округлый живот Драко нравился ему не меньше, чем раньше, когда он был жестким и поджарым. А возможно, чуть больше, и даже жаль, что скоро…

\- Поттер! – рыкнул Драко, и Гарри обнаружил, что бессознательно сделал пару шагов вперед и увлеченно потирался членом о его бедро.

\- Я куплю тебе три новых футболки, - пообещал Гарри. Драко фыркнул. – А «Пушек Педдл» выброшу на помойку.

\- Можно я ее лучше сожгу? – засопев, поинтересовался Малфой.

Гарри уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая божественный запах тела Драко:

\- Да, детка. Все, что захочешь. А сейчас пойдем на кухню.

\- Это еще зачем? – подозрительно поинтересовался Драко.

Гарри схватил его за руку и начал подталкивать в сторону дверного проема:

\- Ты и я, - объяснил он, - и оливковое масло. И обеденный стол. Мы его разложим.

Драко возмущенно ворчал, но не сопротивлялся. Что ж, за три года Гарри значительно преуспел в искусстве его утихомирить. Без понятия, как они будут справляться с детскими истериками, но _умаслить_ их теми же методами, что и Малфоя, явно не выйдет. Гарри нахмурился, отгоняя непрошеную мысль. Он подумает об этом позже.

*

За две недели до срока, который назначил целитель, организм Драко вдруг решил, что уже пора.

Во время пресс-конференции в Министерстве Гарри заметил, как тот схватился за живот и начал сползать по стене. Вскочив со сцены, откуда им с ребятами задавали вопросы, Гарри подскочил к Драко так быстро, что кое-кто задался вопросом: не аппарировал ли он, вопреки должностным инструкциям и ограничительным заклинаниям? Как будто это его сейчас волновало.

\- Что случилось? – зашептал он. – Где болит?

Драко скривился и внезапно рухнул на Гарри всем своим весом. И тут он понял, что все очень серьезно, - члены «Батальона Сучек» не показывали слабость на людях.

\- Ох блять, - пробормотал Гарри, позорно – и кто бы его осудил? – запаниковав. – Что делать-то, выеби меня Мерлин, я…

\- Ну уж нет, Поттер, - Драко поднял лицо, и стало видно, что на губе у него выступил пот. – Только я тебя ебу, понял?

Он сказал это совсем тихо, но по удивленным ахам Гарри понял, что пара человек все равно услышала – наверно, потому, что вокруг них столпился весь долбаный зал. Ну и плевать – сейчас вообще не до этого. Наложенные Драко чары стали потихоньку спадать, и живот становился все заметнее. Рассудив, что сам он ничем помочь не может, Гарри подхватил Драко на руки и понесся к камину так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. В каком-то роде так оно и было. Его любовнику – а точнее, любимому - вздумалось рожать раньше срока, и Гарри нужно позаботиться, чтобы с ним и девочками ничего не случилось.

*

Дыхание Драко опасно участилось – отчасти от боли, отчасти от паники. Ну, возможно, и от ярости на Гарри – ведь именно из-за него Драко оказался в таком плачевном состоянии.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - захныкал он.

\- Тиши-тише, милый, - Гарри осторожно провел рукой по его лбу, вытирая пот. – Успокойся.

\- Ты первый, придурок, - сварливо огрызнулся Драко и тут же зашелся криком. Схватки участились, и целитель участливо склонился над кушеткой Драко. «Да он едва шевелится!», - в бешенстве решил Гарри. Ему казалось, что все должны бегать, суетиться и кричать от ужаса – Драко же _больно_!

\- Роды ранние, но ничего страшного. У волшебников мужского пола такое часто случается. Думаю, начнем извлечение плода минут через двадцать.

Колдомедику, кажется, вообще плевать (о том, что он принимает в день десятки родов, и давно привык к этому зрелищу, Гарри позабыл)! Схватив целителя за халат, он встряхнул его и зарычал:

\- Начинайте это чертово извлечение сию минуту, или я с землей сравняю вашу ублюдскую клинику!

Опасливо покосившись на дверь, целитель кивнул и со второй попытки вызвал Патронуса. Через минуту в комнату ворвались дюжина колдомедиков, вооруженных приборами неясного назначения и загадочно мерцающими пробирками. Бросив на них предупреждающий взгляд, Гарри вернулся к Драко и стоически улыбался, пока тот до боли стискивал ему запястья.

*

Когда все закончилось, до них – почти одновременно – дошло, что они не позаботились придумать своим дочерям имена. «Вот почему, - думал Гарри, - общество не поощряет мужские браки. Нужна женщина, чтобы помнить подобные штуки».

Драко неохотно, но согласился с тем, что каждый может назвать своего наследника. Новорожденные выглядели абсолютно одинаково, – светлые прядки волос и неопределенный цвет глаз – так что подобрать имя, основываясь на фамильном сходстве, не представлялось возможным. Драко торопливо заявил свои права на первенца, однако не мог оторвать глаз от обеих девочек. По правде говоря, Гарри тоже не мог.

Улыбнувшись Близняшке Номер Два, он определился:

\- Лили Джеймс Поттер.

\- Ты, блять, серьезно? – от негодования Драко аж приподнялся на кровати – что, вообще-то, было запрещено целителем. – Это просто ребенок, не навешивай на нее багаж своего прошлого. Бедняжка не заслужила подобных издевательств. Оторвешься по полной, когда она вернется после шестого курса обрученной с пуффендуйцем.

\- Мы можем называть ее Лиджи, - непоколебимо ответил Гарри.

\- Что ж, - Драко мстительно усмехнулся, - тогда моя –

Нарцисса Люциус Малфой.

\- Так нечестно! – Гарри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. – У твоего отца маниакальная склонность к отравлениям, преступное прошлое и сомнительное настоящее! К тому же, звучит ужасно. Слишком много согласных.

\- Зато дома мы будем звать ее Нарциус или, м-м-м… Люцисса! Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

\- Тот, где ты не называешь нашу дочь в честь отца.

\- Салазина? – невинно улыбнувшись, предложил Драко.

\- Тогда моя – Годрика, - парировал Гарри.

\- Обязательно выбирать такие имена, за которые их задразнят в школе? – внезапно донеслось из дверного проема. Гарри и Драко заледенели.

Увидев, как Малфой весь подобрался, готовый обороняться до последнего, Гарри медленно - очень медленно – повернулся на звук. К лицу прилила кровь – в дверях, вопросительно вздернув бровь, стоял Рон. Рядом подбоченилась Гермиона, воинственно держа в руках Розу. Малышка с философским спокойствием посасывала пустышку. А сзади – боже милостивый! – сзади виднелись Люциус и Нарцисса, от изумления, видимо, утратившие дар речи.

Гермиона оправилась первой.

\- Ох, Гарри, поверить не могу, - сунув дочь Рону, она влетела в больничную палату.

Наклонившись над Гарри, она заключила его в объятия. Все еще не отойдя от шока, он машинально обнял подругу. Она всхлипнула, и Гарри на шею упала горячая слеза. И тут Рон – все еще лучший друг, которого Гарри только мог пожелать – решительно шагнул жене наперерез:

\- Герми, ты его задушишь, - загудел он. – Остынь, он только что стал отцом.

\- Я зна-аю! – гнусаво протянула Гермиона, напоследок сжав Гарри так, что ребра чуть не хрустнули. Затем она обогнула кровать и осторожно обняла Малфоя. Тот в ужасе уставился на Гарри и неловко похлопал Грейнджер по спине. Близняшка Номер Один схватила кудрявую прядку Гермионы и потянула ее в рот.

Через некоторое время она встала и шмыгнула носом:

\- Почему ты нам не сказал?

\- Вот да, - поддержал ее Рон. – Какого хрена, Гарри? Я спокойно обедал, как тут ко мне подлетает Долиш и говорит, что ты и этот твой _Мудилфой_ , - он опасливо понизил голос, чтобы не услышали Люциус с Нарциссой, - аппарировали в Мунго, потому что один из вас был при смерти, а другой вроде как родил прямо на пресс-конференции. Почему он осведомлен обо всем лучше, чем я?

\- И почему мы, - наконец обрел голос Люциус, - узнали о том, что у тебя появился наследник, от еб… от чертового гобелена?!

\- Вот дерьмо, - еле слышно сказал Драко. – Совсем забыл про генеалогическое древо. Оно визжит каждый раз, как на свет появляется новый Малфой.

\- Мы собирались вам рассказать, - Гарри - пусть и с небольшим, всего в несколько месяцев, опозданием, принял удар на себя. – Честное слово. Мы играли в карты, и выпало мне. Я правда хотел - каждый раз, как приходил к вам в гости, но…

\- Струсил, - подсказал безжалостный Драко.

\- Ты тоже струсил бы на моем месте!

Драко скривился и покрепче прижал к себе Близняшку Номер Один. Близняшка Номер Два захныкала, требуя, чтобы и ей уделили должное внимание. Позабыв обо всем на свете, Гарри панически завопил:

\- Эй, целитель! На помощь! – в комнату, с палочкой наготове, ввалилась колдоведьма. - Она задыхается!

Взяв Близняшку Номер Два на руки, целительница закатила глаза.

\- Девочка просто проголодалась, мистер Поттер. Я попрошу, чтобы вам принесли смесь для кормления.

Рон, наливавшийся краской во время этой сцены, не выдержал и от души расхохотался.

Гарри послал ему мрачный, в духе Малфоя, взгляд, но это только усугубило положение.

\- Ой, не могу! Она задыхается!

\- Хватит ржать, - приказал Гарри, - иначе сделаю тебя их крестным папочкой.

Рон ухмыльнулся и, наконец, замолк.

\- Вы уже определились с именами? – осторожно начала Нарцисса. – Гм, надеюсь, это не Нарциус, дорогой? – она с тревогой посмотрела на сына.

\- Или Люцисса, - мрачно поддакнул Люциус.

Драко скривился:

\- Придумаем позже. Мою пока будем звать просто Малышкой Малфой, - посмотрев на двух совершенно одинаковых младенцев, он фыркнул. – Впрочем, думаю, мы перепутаем их еще до выхода из больницы, так что предлагаю использовать универсальное обозначение «Одна Из Двойни». Это на время - должен же быть способ их различать.

\- Моя мать убеждена: тот, кого она изначально нарекла Джорджем, всю жизнь откликался только на Фреда, - мрачно поведал Рон.

\- Уверена, у вас все будет по-другому, - приободрила их Гермиона. – Просто повяжите им именные ленточки.

\- Точно! - воскликнул Гарри. – Как до нас сразу не дошло.

Он навел палочку на запястье своего наследника, и там появилась розовая ленточка с надписью «Номер 2». Аналогично он поступил с Номером 1. Драко улыбнулся ему так нежно, как никогда не позволял себе на публике. Гарри подумал, что а) выражение «таять от нежности», несмотря на слащавость, довольно точно описывает его состояние и б) сейчас он уронит Номер 2.

Он и сам не заметил, как все потихоньку вышли, оставив их наедине друг с другом. Драко подвинулся, освобождая половину кровати для Гарри и Малышки Поттер. Гарри осторожно примостился рядом, размышляя о том, каким все-таки образом амебообразные существа со снимка превратились в младенцев, и о том, что хорошо бы одна из близняшек попала в Пуффендуй – просто, чтобы побесить Драко.

Драко уложил голову ему на плечо, утомленно закрыл глаза и открыл их, только когда зашла колдоведьма с бутылочками для кормления близнецов. Гарри подумал, что ему нравится, как Драко касается его, пока они кормят детей. Как будто они стали единым организмом.

\- Я люблю тебя, знаешь, - тихонько сказал Гарри.

Драко на секунду напрягся: - Я…

На долю секунды Гарри в ужасе подумал, что он так и не ответит.

И все равно – они вместе уже три года. Даже в перерывах у них никого не было – за себя Гарри ручается, впрочем, он почти уверен и в Драко. Их расставания были простой формальностью, призванной подчеркнуть несерьезность их намерений. Они не хотели напугать друг друга – вот идиоты. Враги, друзья или любовники – они всегда выкладывались на полную. Сейчас это казалось вполне очевидным.

\- Я, кажется, тоже тебя люблю, - наконец сказал Драко.

\- И я рад, что мы прошли через это вместе, - добавил Гарри, чувствуя, как гулко бьется разбухшее от нежности сердце. – Ни на кого другого я бы не согласился.

\- Гарри, блять, - задыхаясь, прошептал Драко. – Мои гормоны все еще в бешенстве. Я и так еле сдерживаюсь! Прекрати быть таким милым.

Чувствуя, как по лицу расползается глупейшая самодовольная ухмылка, Гарри погладил по голове Малышку Поттер и ответил:

\- Ты первый, придурок.


End file.
